Blockland
Blockland is a multiplayer computer game built on the Torque Game Engine, in which players build using Lego-like building blocks. It was developed by Eric "Badspot" Hartman and was released on February 24, 2007.Blockland Forum - It's Here. February 24, 2007 The game is not endorsed by, or affiliated with the Lego brand. However, at one point, Lego was in talks with Eric about selling Blockland. It was spotlighted on The Screen Savers February 11, 2005, drastically increasing the user base overnight. As of June 2011, the game's community consists of about 30,000 users that have purchased Retail Blockland. Blockland has also been featured on Shack News. Gameplay Blockland is a non-linear open world game with no set goals, giving players the freedom to design and construct elaborate structures. Styled as a tiny minifigure, players build inside of the virtual world using bricks reminiscent of toy lego blocks. These structures can be built in either a single-player or multiplayer (either online or through a local area network) setting. Any player who buys the game is able to host a standard server, able to hold up to 32 players. However, the average computer and internet speed cannot support more than 30. (Though more advanced users are able to host a dedicated server, which is free from the normal game and can hold many players.) Using tools included in the game, a player can change the properties of individual bricks, having the ability to adjust their lighting, particle emitters, specularity, color, and spawned items. Blockland also features destructible vehicles, a selection of weapons,(There is no blood included in Blockland and when the minifigure is hurt in any way they turn into a cloud of dust) saving and loading of player creations, semi-automated construction through macros, and a mini-game system. The minigame system enables users to create configurable and self-contained gameplay modes. These can range from a simple deathmatch to a custom-modded zombie survival game. Implemented in Blockland is a trigger and event-based system to create basic interactive objects. Players can apply input and output operators to bricks to accomplish different things in-game such as operable light switches, missile launchers, collapsing brick structures, or arcade-like games such as Pong. In a recent update a new physics feature was included in an attempt to bring a more realistic aspect to the game. This can be seen when a brick structure is blown up using weapons or events. The physics quality can be lowered to work smoother on slower machines, or can be turned off entirely. Demo Included on the official Blockland website is a free download of the demo version of Blockland. While allowing players to experience many features from the full version of Blockland, players are limited to building 150 bricks. Some saves which come with the game are under the demo brick limit and allow new players to explore some of Blockland's features; builds such as the 'Demo House' and 'Demo Blockland Sign' for example are available as demo examples of eventing and lettering. Included in the demo is a tutorial in which the players can learn the basics of Blockland. You may also jump in to several pre-created maps for you to explore and build in. The demo also does not allow online play, limiting players to single-player games. It is, however, possible to join LAN servers created by owners of the full version. The demo version is upgraded to the full version when a unique activation key is purchased from the Blockland website for 19.95 USD and entered into the game. History A prototype version of Blockland, known as 'beta' or 'v0002', was released November 2004. The "Globe and Mail" wrote an article on this early version of Blockland in which creator Eric Hartman claimed the game had gained 30,000 users in the 4 years since it "became big". At one point, Lego offered to buy Blockland from Hartman and give him a job working on the game for at least a year. After not hearing back from Lego for some time, Eric went ahead with working on a more complete, retail version of Blockland, having removed all of the copyrighted Lego content. The retail version of Blockland was completed and released on February 24, 2007. Modifications Blockland features an add-on system to aid users in managing custom content, such as weapons, vehicles, types of brick effects, player commands and game modes. This allows users to write add-ons for the game to share with other players. Add-ons range from new items to total overhaul modifications. These add-ons are packed into a Zip file containing the scripts and media required for the add-on. The add-on can then be placed into a folder for Blockland to automatically load into the game (provided it is packaged correctly) as it starts up a server. While Blockland is not open source, all of the default vehicles and weapons in the game use the add-on's system so players can examine working examples to help them learn how to modify the game. Types of add-ons created by the Blockland community include weapons, interface additions/modifications, gameplay modes, vehicles, custom event-system inputs/outputs, and building environments. Category:Blockland Category:Browse